Erielle Stormhaven
A young woman who suffered a Betrayal Conga at the hands of her PTB before finally settling down in Ryuheim with a dragon. Physical Description A young, reasonably-muscled woman with a wealth of auburn curls and a pair of dark brown eyes. Her prismera form has an opalescent hide, but we haven't decided yet if that's on a white base, dark base, or kind of silvery base (this particular PTB is leaning toward darker, like abalone shell, rather than pearlescent). History Early Life Erielle was the youngest daughter of a manor lord in some country in the Caucasian-ish region of the world. Things were fine until about the age of seven, at which point everything went to pot. The First Betrayals Erielle's family were massacred by a group of rogue dragons led by a very angry red who thought the family had slighted him somehow. Erielle hid in a well or a ditch in a field or something and survived, the only member of her immediate family to do so. The problem was that the Stormhaven lands, like most noble lands in her country, were entailed, which meant that even though she was a perfectly capable full-blooded member of the ruling family, a male cousin had to be brought in to run things. When Erielle refused to marry said cousin to "keep it in the family," she was turned out with her nursemaid. Dragonslayers and More Betrayal Erielle and her nursemaid soon found dragonslayers mopping up the last of the rogues, and Erielle immediately signed on with them. Elke took her on as protégé and trained her in solo dragonslaying, doing her best to impart her own view of the profession on the young girl (defend those in need, try to only hunt crazy rogues, etc.). The next betrayal came when Erielle was seventeen (Elke was mentally eighteen). Elke had been around this current crop of dragonslayers too long and needed to fake her death again, so without telling her protégé, she staged a death at the hands of a dragon. Unfortunately, rather than impart a "be careful, you are still mortal" lesson on Erielle, it simply reinforced her hatred of dragons (for taking her mentor as well as her family from her). Erielle spent the next two years seeking the dragon that had done the deed, before sort of mellowing out into standard solo dragonslayer-ness. Arel and the Hunt for Davor It was on a hunt for a rampaging grey dragon when Erielle was nineteen that she met Arel Keilenn, under the cover of illusions to look human. The two met in a tavern in the town where the dragonslayers were gathering prior to the final hunt, and played a game of Significant Dice. Arel won the room chit for Erielle's room and offered to share, and she agreed in order to avoid dealing with her ex-lover Javitz, an abusive misogynist jerk of a dragonslayer. Unbeknownst to either, they were soulbound, and the tryst simply cemented the bond without either realizing it. Erielle succeeded in killing the grey dragon the next morning, but Javitz and his cronies ambushed her, seeking to steal her kill and teach her a lesson (if not actually kill her). Arel swooped in to save her, and then literally swooped back out with her as a dragon, simultaneously revealing that she had slept with a dragon (certain reputational doom within the Dragonslayer's Guild, and a betrayal of her trust) and cutting her off from said Guild (as Javitz would surely tell everyone about the "dragon's whore"). After a run-in with yellow dragons shortly after (Keir's parents), both were severely injured and helped each other to travel for a while. They eventually came to an understanding, culminating in another game of Significant Dice and Erielle accepting that this dragon really did love her and want to protect her. And then Vesel and Jirro showed up. Ryuheim and the Conga Continues Arel and Erielle hitched a ride back to Ryuheim with Arel's friends, and were met by Misal near the city. He took note of Erielle's dragonslayer status and summoned the guards, who imprisoned Erielle despite her and Arel's protests. A farce hearing was held while the Dragonking was away, though wiser heads prevailed and made sure to call Sareyth back post haste to deal with the matter properly. Sareyth overruled Sainna's arguments about the dragonslayer, allowing her to remain with Arel, to whom she was already married by the laws of the dragons (due to the soulbond). Efforts were taken to allow her to live as long as her mate, ending with a spell to turn her into a prismera dragon. Misal still blamed Erielle for some of the changes in his brother, however, and on the night of her wedding celebration, he lured her away from the city with intent to tire her out and kill her. He partially succeeded, but before he could kill her (or her severely maim him, because she was still a trained dragonslayer, even with a pointy stick), a mystery dragon intervened. This turned out to be Elke, returned from the dead (having heard of the dragon city and come looking for her brother). Erielle was understandably upset to discover that not only was her beloved mentor still alive, but a dragon, but Arel, Tey, and Avra later mediated a reconciliation between the two women. And thus Erielle finally got to settle down and stop the stupid conga. Skills and Abilities General combat skills: Erielle is a dragonslayer trained to take on dragons solo. She's definitely a formidable foe. Personality A bit "me against the world," which is understandable given the short stick the world has handed her. Hardened on the outside but still the vulnerable young girl in the well on the inside. At times insecure, and likely to yell at people she perceives as betraying her. Can be bitter at first, but Arel eventually mellows her, though she may never be much more than cautious with people to whom she isn't close, and will only ever truly relax around Arel himself (he is her anchor). Notable Relationships Arel Keilenn Erielle's mate. Elke Cios Erielle's mentor. Misal Raddon The Mishap who tried to kill Erielle because she "did something" to his brother. Gallery Erielle.jpg|Erielle Stormhaven, (formerly) human dragonslayer Category:Characters